Welcome to my world
by Katherine T Morgenstern Pierce
Summary: Bella se entera del secreto de los Cullen tras un fatídico accidente con Jasper que le deja una marca, que le recordara permanente de la existencia de estos seres. En un acto de valentía o locura, ella decide irse con su hermana Elena quien estudia en Mistyc Falls. Que pasara cuando al llegar sea un imán para lo sobrenatural pero ¿Quién era ese hombre tan misterioso de ojos azules?
1. ¿Bad things happen to good people?

**Chan chan chan -sale a escena- bueno vengo aca con una nueva historia *-* esta historia no la escribir sola, esta echa con la ayuda de DarkParadise fue su idea y entre las dos la estamos plasmando awwaa jiji**

**Disfrutenla y recuerden los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meye y a L.J. Smith escribimos sin fines de lucro y para la divercion de los demas que mas quisiera que Damon fuera mio -llora porque no es de ella al igual que Jasper Emmet o Stefan- **

**Summary**

Bella se entera del secreto de los Cullen tras un fatídico accidente con Jasper que le deja una marca, que le recordara permanente de la existencia de estos seres. En un acto de valentía o locura, ella decide irse con su hermana Elena quien estudia en Mistyc Falls debido a un intercambio con la escuela de Phoenix. Pero que pasara cuando al llegar allá se encuentre con que es un imán para lo sobrenatural, y que aunque allá huido de esos seres se siente atraída por aquel demonio de ojos azules que la atrae más de lo que nadie había hecho y aunque había prometido no enamorarse después de aquel fatídico día en Phoenix aun teniendo miedo se pregunta ¿Quién era ese hombre tan misterioso de ojos azules?

**POV. Jasper**

Decidí salir a caminar debido a la cantidad de emociones que he tenido que soportar dentro de nuestra casa. Era abrumador. La verdad, comprendo que la sangre de la chica nueva haya despertado a la bestia interna de Edward. Lo ha hecho con la mía. Sobre todo por qué no he permanecido lo suficientemente lejos de la sangre humana durante demasiado tiempo.  
Todos los días, desde que he asistido a la escuela con los niños de Forks, intento forzosamente no atacarlos y drenarlos en el almuerzo. Y sobre todo; cuando no he salido de caza, qué es mucho peor. Alice logra distraerme, pero cuesta. Y sobre todo ahora; qué ella está al pendiente del futuro de Isabella Swan, la hija del sheriff del pueblo. No creo que haya sido una buena idea salir a caminar. Diablos. El dulce y tentativo olor de la sangre llenó mis sentidos. Pero lo que empeora todo; es que, es de la chica nueva. ¿Cómo he llegado a su casa? Agité la cabeza e intenté reorganizar mis pensamientos. Calmar a mi bestia interna. No he cazado hace dos semanas.  
Mis pies no quieren ceder. Oí a Bella maldecir cuando se tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo. Antes de que pudiera detenerme, me acerqué a ella y la ayudé. Levantó la vista y miró confundida. Luego vi la sangre irse a sus mejillas. Tenía un adorable rubor…  
No me di cuenta que estaba corriendo en dirección al bosque detrás de la residencia Swan. Con ella en mi hombro. Ella estaba pataleando. La bajé y sin pensarlo; mordí su muñeca. Soltó un agudo grito, pero no me importó…  
…hasta que oí la cantarina voz de mi esposa diciéndome que pare. También la de Edward y Emmett. ¡No, no! Me aparté y dejé a Bella retorciéndose de dolor en la maleza.  
¿Qué he hecho? Edward me dio una mirada muy obvia y de muerte al leer mi pensamiento. Bueno.  
—Jazz, ¿por qué has salido a caminar? ¿Por qué….?  
— ¡No es lo importante, Alice! ¡Ella sabe de nosotros ahora…!  
Vi a Edward y Emmett tener una conversación silenciosa a través de las miradas. Entonces, Edward mordió la muñeca de Bella. Supe cuál era su objetivo: absorber mi veneno.  
*****  
Habíamos decidido traer a Bella a nuestra casa cuando despertara. Carlisle era médico después de todo.  
—Es todo tu culpa, Jasper —gruñó Edward mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala.  
Lo miré y sacudí la cabeza. Yo estaba molesto con él, conmigo mismo también. Me lo ha estado diciendo desde que llegamos aquí. Y lo confirmé gracias a sus emociones, también. Suspiré.  
—Lo siento —murmuré por enésima vez—. Yo no quería…  
Esme vino a mi lado y revolvió mi cabello.  
—Sabemos que lo sientes, qué no querías hacerlo tampoco. No te culpamos por nada. ¿No es así, Edward?  
Edward resopló pero asintió de mala gana.  
Carlisle vino a la sala y nos dio una mirada significativa.  
—Ella despertó. Quiere respuestas. Quiere saber que somos… Aunque puedo asegurar que lo ha adivinado.  
Oh, diablos.

**POV. Bella**

Desperté desorientada en un lugar extraño, mire a los lados sin reconocer nada. Mi cabeza pulsaba y mi muñeca ardía; observé todo debidamente y suspiré cuando escuché voces, gritos y pasos acercándose y como si fuera alguna orden recordé lo que pasó.  
**ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**  
Me encontraba en el patio caminando hacia mi vieja camioneta, por mi mochila cuando resbalé. Maldije mi torpeza y el hielo no ayudaba. Suspiré cuando sentí a alguien ayudándome y lo observé, un chico de ojos color dorado, su cabello rubio despeinado y con algunos chinos vestido muy bien. Cuando sentí que me observó sin poder evitarlo, me sonrojé.  
Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me llevaba corriendo hacia el bosque, a una velocidad que no era normal. Le pegué y grité que se detuviera pero no me hacía caso, al final me dejó en el suelo tirada y grité cuando sentí que me mordió la muñeca y luego sentí un gran ardor en mi pecho. Entonces caí en la inconsciencia.  
**FIN DE ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**

Miré mi muñeca que estaba vendada, quité la venda la levanté y ahogué un grito de sorpresa al ver esa mordida de media luna. Entraron cuatro personas, uno era alto y musculoso, pero su sonrisa era como la de un niño, a su lado una chica con facciones de duende que cuando caminaba parecía que danzaba, después un señor alto y con una mirada comprensiva con una señora que tomaba su mano y se veía triste, sus facciones eran como de corazón.  
Me alejé al recordar lo que me hicieron y me abracé a mí misma. Ellos suspiraron y el más grande le dijo algo a la pequeña, el que parecía el mayor se sentó en la orilla de la cama.  
—Hola Bella, me llamo Carlisle; ella es mi esposa Esme y mis hijos Emmet y Alice; y creo que debes saber algunas cosas. Además siento lo que te hizo Jasper el aún no se controla bien.  
Asentí y susurré bajito:  
— ¿Que son ustedes?  
Ellos se miraron y suspiraron.  
—Creo que lo sabes Bella, somos vampiros, pero no te asustes; no te haremos daño.  
Me alejé sorprendida, la cabeza me dolía y sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Al ver que no contestaba, continuó.  
—Somos vegetarianos, nos alimentamos de sangre de animales. A Jasper aún le cuesta acostumbrarse a su nueva alimentación, hoy, al estar pendiente de nuestro otro hijo, descuidamos a Jasper y hacía dos semanas no cazaba por eso te atacó.  
Era demasiada información que asimilar sentí mi muñeca y cabeza palpitar al unísono. Cuando caí en cuenta de algo y comencé a llorar.  
—Me convertiré, seré como ustedes tendré que alejarme de Charlie. Oh por Dios, René no lo soportará; no volveré a ver a Elena.  
Seguí llorando hasta que sentí una inmensa tranquilidad.  
Y el más grandote, se empezó a reír.  
—Me agradas, Bella, pero tranquila; Eddie te sacó todo el veneno, así que no te convertirá sólo te quedará la marca.  
Suspiré tranquila y mordí mi labio.  
—Me dejaran irme, ¿cierto? Prometo no decir nada sólo déjenme ir. —Sollocé porque quería irme de esta locura, sentí mi cabeza explotar y no aguantaba más cuando la pequeña habló.  
—Bella es peligroso dejarte ir, sí alguien se entera nos matarían; pero tampoco puedes quedarte con nosotros no es seguro  
Sentí desesperación y comencé a llorar sólo quería irme cuando la mujer hablo.  
—Bella, confiaremos en ti y te dejaremos ir, pero a nadie puedes decirle nuestro secreto eso haría que nos mataran, incluyéndote.  
Asentí sollozando; decidí irme de este pueblo; necesitaba estar lejos nunca diría nada sólo quería irme la pequeña Miro un punto fijo y después dijo.  
—Bella yo puedo ver el futuro y sé que no dirás nada, y ten cuidado cuando te vayas con tu hermana; además te vigilar espero nunca digas nada, siento te vayas enterado de esta forma.  
Asentí sin prestar mucha atención sólo quería irme, me dolía dejar a Charlie pero lo necesitaba quería alejarme de este pueblo de locos.

Después de ese evento, llegué a casa y me alegre que aún no había desempacado; tome mi celular y marque el número de Elena, espero y al segundo timbre contesto.  
— ¡Bella! Hola hermanita ¿Cómo estás?  
Sonreí y mordiendo mi labio, largué un suspiro.  
—Elena crees que pueda irme contigo.  
Escuché susurros y un suspiro.  
—Bells ¿qué pasa?  
Mordí mi labio, había prometido no decir nada.  
—Elena, solo quiero irme. Charlie saldrá de vacaciones y se irá con sus amigos de La Push a un viaje; además necesito irme y no quiero ir con René por favor.  
Le oí suspirar, derrotada, y sabía que había ganado.  
—Está bien Bella avísame cuando llegas y te recogeré en el aeropuerto mañana.  
Sonreí y colgué.

Llamé a Charlie, quien dijo que estaba bien, que quizás tardarían más sus vacaciones de pesca, suspiré y esa misma tarde ya estaba rumbo a Mistyc Falls, lejos de esta tontería de vampiros aun no podía creerlo, mire la marca en mi muñeca y suspire solo deseando alejarme de todo lo cual ahora estaba haciendo.  
Era todo confuso y me sentía mal, aparte de dejar a René con Phil me fui por miedo, después de aquel fatídico día, prometí jamás volver a enamorarme eso influyo mi decisión de irme necesitaba superar ese dolor que me había dejado esa noche; nadie sabía lo que había pasado solo Elena que se entero cuando me fue a buscar. Aquel día sentí mi mundo terminarse prometiéndome no confiar en nadie, ni enamorarme pero ahora todo ha cambiado, me ha sucedido algo peor y lo único que quería era irme y eso hacia aunque muchos pensarían que soy una cobarde; quizás lo era pero eso poco importaba lo único que quería era irme. Charlie al principio se opuso diciendo que fuera con él a La Pus, inmediatamente me negué y accedió que estar con Elena me haría bien.  
Ahora me encontraba en un avión rumbo a Mistyc Falls, Virginia un pueblito como Forks solo que hay salía el sol lo cual para mi estaba bien, había llamado a Elena al tomar mi vuelo avisándole que llegaría por la noche eran 8hrs de viaje. Ella dijo que iría con unos amigos a recogerme, y pensé ¡Dios mío! Elena lleva allá un mes y ya tiene amigos, a mencionó un novio el cual muere por conocerme.  
Elena siempre fue más sociable, y bonita que yo; ella vestía a la moda y esas cosas en cambio yo prefería ropa holgada y sudaderas, además era muy torpe así que poco importaba mi estilo, seguí pensando en lo parecidas que éramos solo que ella tenía los ojos de René; un poco más alta que yo y su cabello era lacio a diferencia del mío. Al final me quede dormida pensando en lo que me esperaba allá, pero por lo menos estaría lejos de esos vampiros.

**Que les parecio(? la continuamos meresemos un review(? la verdad es que nos costo un poco escribirlo así que espero y les guste nos vemos pronto y dejenos un review nos hara feliz y les mandaremos a Damon que les baile bien sepxy jijiji besos **


	2. Lay dying

**Chan chan chan sorpresa ca esta el nuevo capitulo espero y les guste nos leemos abajo**

**Capítulo** **2: Lay dying**

**Bella** **Pov**.

.

.

.

.

.

Elena vino a recogerme del aeropuerto. Supuse que Mystic Falls estaba a dos horas, ella se tardó más o menos eso en venir a buscarme. Pero Elena no estaba sola, venía con una chica que tenía cabello rubio. Ésta sonreía hacia mí, tenía hoyuelos. Le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente. Elena tenía cabello castaño oscuro brilloso y ondulado. Aunque siempre ella lo tenía lacio, recto y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. No la veía hace dos años aproximadamente. La echaba de menos.  
Mi hermana me trajo en un apretujado abrazo asfixiante. Ella sí que era fuerte.  
— ¡Bella! —chilló mientras yo solté una risita.  
— ¡Te extrañé mucho!  
—Yo también —dijo apartándose. La chica rubia se aclaró la garganta—. Ah, lo siento. Caroline, ésta es Bella. Hermana, ella es Caroline.  
—Hola —murmuré—, encantada de conocerte.  
Estiré la mano para estrecharle la suya, pero también me envolvió en un abrazo.  
—Seremos buenas amigas. Elena no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que llamaste.  
Me aparté y alcé una ceja, Elena sonrió y vi el rubor en sus mejillas.  
—Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas.  
Se rieron y Caroline tomó mi maleta, aunque yo quería llevarla, ella insistió. Suspiré y caminamos hacia una camioneta 4x4 —no sabía mucho de coches— color negra. Entré y así viajamos hacia Mystic Falls. Elena preguntó cómo estaba Renée. Como estaba Charlie. Como era Forks. Respondí a todas sus preguntas, a excepción de una: por qué decidí vivir en Virginia. Sabía que insistiría luego, pero prometí mantener mi boca cerrada.  
Permanecimos en silencio durante lo que quedaba del viaje. Sonreí al ver que ya llegamos a Mystic Falls.  
Cuando llegamos a su casa, bajé de la camioneta con mi maleta y bolso. Al entrar, Elena llamó a un tipo llamado Alaric y éste caminó hacia el vestíbulo. Me resistí las ganas de fruncir el ceño. ¿Quién era él?  
—Bella, es Alaric.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que llegué aquí. Elena dijo que podía dormir con ella, con lo que me reí. Cuando le pregunté quién era Alaric y donde estaba Jenna, su rostro cayó y sus ojos tenían lágrimas. Dijo que Jenna murió. No dijo cómo o cuando, pero tampoco le pregunté. Sólo la abracé. Alaric ahora vendría a ser el tutor de ella y Jeremy. Y mío.  
— ¿Y tu novio? Quiero conocer al afortunado —sonreí, intentando cambiar de tema y aligerar el ambiente tenso.  
No fue así. Frunzo el cejo. ¿Qué ha sucedido?  
—Stefan… él se ha ido.  
— ¿Cómo que se ha ido, en qué sentido?  
—Se fue de Mystic Falls, Bella —respondió con voz apagada.  
La miré con sorpresa.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— ¡Eso no importa! —dijo y se fue de la habitación, dejándome desconcertada.

La mire desconcertada y la seguí hasta la habitación que compartiríamos, suspire y mire la muñequera que protegía la mordida a la vista de los demás; observe su habitación era hermosa a mi parecer el sol entraba por la ventana así que me senté en la orilla y mire el sol, la vista era hermosa todo no me podía quejar solté un suspiro y abrace mis piernas no tenía ganas de nada.

Desperté en la cama, preguntándome a qué hora me he dormido. Suspiré y noté que eran más de las cinco. Me levanté y oí unas voces hablar. Sabía que no era de buena educación espiar, pero era Elena, ella se oía molesta.  
—Caroline, te dije que no quiero una fiesta de cumpleaños, y menos con tantos problemas… y sin Stefan aquí.  
—Elena, ya se fue con Klaus y no volverá, además debemos distraernos un solo poco. Por favor, Elena – además, hay que celebrar que tu hermana llegó.  
—Caroline, tú sabes que no quiero a Bells involucrada en esto, ya bastante tenemos como para sumarla a ella.  
—Elena, prometo que no le pasará nada, además será una pequeña fiesta en la mansión Salvatore, ella irá, se divertirá y todos felices. Prometo nada sobrenatural, sólo alcohol, música y diversión.  
—Está bien – sabes que lo hago por ella, nos veremos más tarde allá.  
Escuché una puerta cerrarse y bajé. Miré a Elena, quién suspiró. Reí bajito.  
—Así que, una fiesta, ¿no? Había olvidado que era tu cumpleaños, lo siento.  
La vi sonreír, asentí y la tomé del brazo. Nos fuimos a la tan famosa casa Salvatore. Al llegar, la vi. Era enorme. Mordí mi labio inferior y miré a mi hermana.  
—Conque son ricos o algo así. Esta casa es enorme, Elena.  
Ella sonrió con un deje de tristeza. Entramos y no había nadie al parecer. Sonreí, Elena me guió hasta una habitación, era muy amplia. Sonreí de nuevo y salté a la cama que era bastante suave, ella empezó a reír y saltamos un poco. Al final, estábamos riéndonos muy alto, así que miré al frente y me callé al oír una voz masculina.  
—Elena, ¿estás en casa?  
Enarqué una ceja, observándola y frunció el ceño mientras susurraba ya vuelvo, Bells. Sólo me limité a asentir, confundida, y la vi irse. Me senté en la cama mirando mi muñeca, la cicatriz de media luna que me recordaba a ellos. Me pregunté qué sería de mí si me hubiera transformado. ¿Tendría que haberme alejado de todos mis seres queridos?  
Escuché gritos, me levanté y me encaminé hacia la puerta para escuchar.  
—Elena, él se ha ido y no volverá, entiéndelo y disfruta de tu cumpleaños. He oído el corazón de alguien, ¿quién está en mi casa, mi querida Elena?  
—Es mi hermana, Isabella; Damon aléjate de ella, no la quiero en este mundo, ella ya tiene suficientes problemas.  
— ¡Oh, vamos! Sólo le echaré un vistazo, sabes que no muerdo.  
Escuché un golpe, una carcajada y luego más gritos.  
—¡Eres un imbécil, Damon Salvatore! Si le tocas un solo mechón de su cabello, te mataré idiota. No dudaré en clavarte una estaca.  
—Venga ya, no le haré daño. Solo quiero saber como es. Tengo curiosidad; ¿se parece a ti? ¿Es como tú?  
—No te le acerques, Damon, estás advertido. Ella es diferente a mí, es más dulce, inocente, ama leer y prefiere aquello antes que ir de fiesta, o simplemente oír música clásica. Ella es única, así que, si le tocas un pelo… —la oí suspirar—… Estás advertido, aléjate de ella.  
—Está bien. —La voz del tipo tenía un deje de sarcasmo y exasperación—. ¿Pero cuál es tu problema? En algún momento, la veré, es una simple humana, al igual que tú, en un pueblo místico. ¿Tú crees que estará segura? —Él resopló.  
—Sí lo estará, Damon, además, es lo mejor, ella ya sufrió bastante en la vida como para lidiar con algo más como lo que nos rodea.  
—Está bien, está bien, ya entendí. No te pongas así.  
Escuché pasos seguidos de una puerta al cerrarse. Exhalé sin darme cuenta de que estaba reteniendo aire. Me pregunté a que se refería con clavarle una estaca. Ni que fuera un vampiro… ¿Acaso podría serlo? Aunque sería imposible, o quizás no. Además dijo lugar místico. Y también de lo que nos rodea, ¿qué nos rodea? Me pregunté a que se refería. Tendría que preguntarle más tarde. Al parecer, este pueblo guardaba muchos secretos.  
Sonreí al verla llegar y me miró como buscando algo.  
—Bells, tú eres muy diferente de lo que creo que eres.  
Enarqué una ceja, confundida, solté un suspiro. Se arregló en un muy sencillo, pero lindo, vestido. Ella era así, en cambio, yo siempre usaba ropa sencilla, suelta. En ocasiones, prefería vestirme así. En otras, desearía verme bien como las otras niñas.

**Les gusto? espero que si, siendo si el capitulo es sencillo y corto y quizas aburrido(? la verdad es que nunca han escuchado que lo bueno se hace esperar así que aquí pasa lo mismo el proximo capitulo es La Fiesta donde Damon porfin conocera a Bella y viceversa.**

**Meresco un review juro que me hara feliz, tambien pasen por mi otra historia _Memories of Another Life _es igual una historia Damon-Bella chicas nos vemos en otro capitulo cuando actualizare u.u nose la escuela me tiene absorta tengo que presentar las meterias que reprobe u.u pero deseenme suerte shiii jajaja nos vemos.**

**Saludos de Darparadise mi amiga y mios... XOXO Besos**


End file.
